Artist and Student
by ssungra
Summary: "Haruskah aku selalu menganggumu agar mendapatkan perhatianmu?" –Mingyu / "Kau tidak perlu berubah menjadi orang lain agar aku menyukaimu. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri." – Wonwoo. Meanie! Yaoi! DLDR! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Artist and Student**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

 **Support Cast :**

Yoon Junghan

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung aka Kwon Hoshi

Hong Jisoo

Choi Seungcheol

 **Ratting :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, School-Life, Comedy(?)

 **Length :** Twoshoot

 **Disclaimer :** Alurnya Sungra yang buat sendiri ya~ jadi, NO PLAGIAT! Bagi yang merasa fanficnya ditiru, sekali lagi Sungra bilang, ini fanfic dari otak Sungra sendiri. NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT!

 **Warning :** Typo! YAOI! OOC!

 **Summary :** "Haruskah aku selalu menganggumu agar mendapatkan perhatianmu?" –Mingyu / "Kau tidak perlu berubah menjadi orang lain agar aku menyukaimu. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri." – Wonwoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah lapangan luas, terdapat banyak kursi yang sudah ditata dengan rapi. Ditengah lapangan itu, dibuat panggung dengan dekorasi yang mewah. Seperti bunga di pinggiran panggung dan banyaknya balon yang menempel pada tiang di setiap sudut panggung. Serta, banyak sarang burung merpati yang digantung di pinggirannya.

Lapangan basket yang mulanya hanya ada ring basket, sekarang diubah menjadi panggung outdoor mewah yang dikelilingi oleh deretan kursi yang rapi. Tak ketinggalan, dipinggir lapangan itu dihiasi dengan berbagai bunga yang memiliki wangi khas. Pohon-pohon disana dihias dengan berbagai macam benda yang membuatnya tampak indah. Walaupun hanya dengan deretan lampu kecil dan kertas crab.

Semua yang ada disana terlihat rapi dan indah. Semua orang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat bagus, dan begitulah hasilnya. Lapangan basket ini sudah di sulap bagaikan pesta malam.

Semua orang terlihat sedang beristirahat di luar lapangan. Suasana terlihat sangat damai, sebelum..

"YAK! KEMBALIKAN! LEBIH BAIK KAU LATIHAN SANA!"

..sebuah teriakan menggema. Teriakan yang berasal dari pemuda tinggi dengan surai hitam legam di depan aula sekolah itu; di luar lapangan.

"Aku sudah lelah dari tadi latihan." Orang yang diteriaki malah menjawab dengan entengnya. Ia membuka tutup botol itu dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

Seseorang menghampirinya sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. "Astaga! Kau suka sekali menganggunya, eoh?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu menghampiri pemuda yang diteriakinya. "Yak! Nanti malam kau akan tampil! Lebih baik kau latihan saja sana!" Dan pemuda yang dengan seenak jidatnya menga_ tidak menghabiskan minumannya itu hanya mengangkat pundak malas dan berlalu dari hadapannya dengan enteng.

"Aiishh! Kau! Uggh!" Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil berlalu dari sana.

"Mengambil minumanku dengan seenak jidatnya, mengangguku habis-habisan, membuatku kesal, apa lagi yang ia mau? Untung saja dia artis, kalau tidak.. sudah ku! Ughh! Kesalnya! Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bertemu dengan artis seperti dia! Ughhh! Benci!" Gerutu pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu. Sampai seseorang datang menghampirinya dan memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Wonwoo!"

"Apa?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Wonwoo itu masih dengan nada kesalnya. Lebih terdengar seperti bentakan sepertinya.

"Kau ini, marah-marah saja." Wonwoo melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil mendecak kesal.

"Bagaimana tidak marah! Kau ti_"

"Aku tahu, kau diganggu lagi olehnya. Lagi. Minumanmu diambil dan dia menghabiskan minumanmu dengan seenaknya." Potong pemuda dengan surai coklat mudanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk melas, "Woozi-ya~ aku malas dengannya. Kau tahu, aku selalu jadi bahan gangguannya. Selalu aku yang diganggu! Arggh! Itu membuat emosiku meledak-ledak! Jika saja dia bukan artis, akan aku patahkan lehernya! Ughhh!" Wonwoo kalau marah ya begitu. Menyeramkan.

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kau sekarang membantuku merapikan bunga-bunga itu. Ini sudah jam 12 siang. Beberapa jam lagi, acara akan dimulai." Titah Woozi, namja bersurai coklat itu. Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan segera menyusul Woozi untuk merangkai bunga-bunga di pinggir lapangan.

.

Membuat acara disekolah itu sangat menyibukkan. Terutama untuk para pengurus osis. Dan, Wonwoo termasuk salah satu pengurus osis. Ia sudah sibuk sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mengurusi acara itu tidak mudah. Belum mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya ini itu, membuat panggung, mendatangkan artis sebagai penghibur, membuat bazar dan berbagai hiburan lainnya. Belum lagi, sekolah mereka mengadakan lomba untuk murid-murid Junior High School tingkat 1, 2 dan 3.

Wonwoo dibuat pusing karena memikirkan ini dan itu. Terlebih saat sang ketua osis, Seungcheol izin tidak masuk selama 4 hari karena sakit. Jadi, semua urusan jatuh ketangannya, yang notabenenya seorang wakil ketua osis. Dan, beruntungnya dia memiliki sahabat seperti Junghan dan Woozi yang rela membantunya. Walaupun mereka bukan termasuk pengurus osis.

Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu seminggu hanya untuk memikirkan acara perpisahan untuk sunbaenimnya yang tingkat 3. Ujian kenaikan kelas sudah dilewati oleh murid tingkat 1 dan 2 dua minggu yang lalu. Baru saja selesai ujian, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan urusan seperti ini.

"Wonwoo-ya! Jangan melamun. Lihat! Kau jadi merusaknya~" Wonwoo melihat rangkaian bunga yang sudah dibuatnya. Dan benar saja, bunga-bunga itu menjadi tidak terbentuk olehnya.

Pemuda bersurai panjang menghampirinya pelan. "Kau melamunkan apa, eoh?"

"Aniyo, bukan apa-apa." Wonwoo kembali merangkai bunga-bunga itu. Sekarang ia harus serius.

"Dia memikirkan si artis itu. Siapa namanya?" Seseorang menyeletuk dari arah belakangnya. Wonwoo menoleh dan memberikan tatapan 'apa kau bilang?!' pada seseorang itu.

"Engg.. Kim.. Aku hanya tau marganya." Jawab Woozi. Hoshi, seseorang itu menjentikkan jari,

"Kim Mingyu. Iya kan?"

"Eiiih, ada apa kau dengannya eoh?" Tanya Junghan, pemuda bersuari panjang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Si Kwon itu hanya mengasal." Wonwoo kembali merangkai bunganya.

"Nah, itu dia orangnya. Aku panggilkan, ne?" Hoshi sedikit berlari menjauh dari tempat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh dengan mata melotot.

"Ya_"

"Kim Mingyu!" Seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu menoleh dan menghampiri Hoshi serta Wonwoo, Woozi, dan Junghan.

"Ada apa?" Mingyu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Wonwoo lengkap dengan nada judesnya.

"Aku? Tadi, dia memanggilku." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ini gara-gara si Kwon itu, pikirnya.

"Woozi-ya, Junghan hyung~ kalian bisa membantuku membawakan ini?" Tiba-tiba Jisoo, sekertaris osis datang membawa tumpukan berkas yang bahkan memiliki tinggi setengah dari tubuhnya.

"Selesai!" Woozi meletakkan rangkaian bunga itu dan berdiri di tempatnya.

Wonwoo menoleh. "Mau kemana?"

"Membantu Jisoo hyung. Kau selesaikan ini, arra? Ayo Junghan hyung." Woozi membantu Junghan berdiri dan segera pergi bersama Jisoo menuju aula. Sedangkan Hoshi dan Junghan memikirkan hal yang sama. Yaitu, 'Nice Timing!'

Haahh

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Wonwoo. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama menyelesaikan rangakian-rangkaian bunga yang sayangnya masih banyak ini. Ia baru menyelesaikan 1 rangkaian dan itu sedikit hancur.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tiba-tiba ada tawaran dari arah sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau bisa, silahkan." Wonwoo tanpa menoleh hanya berkata dengan entengnya. _Huh, palingan dia tidak bisa._ Batinnya _._

"Kau lambat sekali," Celetuk Mingyu tiba-tiba. Wajah Wonwoo sedikit memerah menahan amarahnya ayng akan meledak.

"Biarin! Selesaikan saja tugasmu!" Wonwoo melanjutkan merangkai bunganya ditemani gerutuan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan menggerutu begitu. Kau berisik!" Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Mingyu dengan sinis.

"Apa?" Mingyu menunjukkan wajah menyebalkannya. Wonwoo tidak mengubrisnya. Ia hanya memberhentikan gerutuannya dan kembali fokus pada tugasnya. Berbeda dengan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia menjadi ingin mencakar wajah, ekhem tampan Mingyu itu.

Mereka sibuk dengan rangkaian bunga masing-masing. Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan 5 rangkaian bunga, sedangkan Mingyu sudah 2 kali lipatnya.

"Aishh! Kenapa ini susah sekali, eoh?" Gerutu Wonwoo kecil.

Mingyu menoleh. "Kau salah memasukannya. Seharusnya, tangkai sebelah sini kau masukkan disini. Dan tangkai ini seharusnya kau ikat di tengah. Lalu, bunganya kau sedikit regangkan." Wonwoo melongo tidak percaya. _Kenapa dia tahu benar masalah seperti ini?_ Batin Wonwoo.

"Nah, setelah ini, kau ikat bunga yang ini dengan yang disebelah kiri. Selesai!" Mingyu meletakkan rangkaian bunga Wonwoo di tempatnya.

Ia melihat Wonwoo yang hanya diam melihat rangkaian bunga itu. "Kau jangan melamun seperti itu. Bahaya, kau tahu?"

Wonwoo menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Aku tahu." Ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi dari sana. Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

"Wonwoo-ya!" Panggil Seungcheol, ketua osis.

"Ne?"

"Eumm, begini.. Sekolah kita akan mengadakan satu acara lagi, yaitu ulang tahun Sekolah yang ke 50." Wonwoo melongo mendengar ucapan Seungcheol.

"Lagi?!" Ia tidak percaya. Satu acara saja belum selesai, dan sekarang nambah lagi? Heol!

"Dan, acaranya itu.." Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol cemas.

"..Besok."

DEG

 _WTF!_

"Besok?! Tidak salah?!" Wonwoo berseru histeris. Seungcheol mengangguk pasti, namun di dalam hatinya dia kasihan melihat Wonwoo. Sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan sekali.

"Kalau kau tid_"

"Aku bisa. Kapan kita akan mengaturnya?" Potong Wonwoo cepat.

"Nanti malam. Setelah acara ini selesai."

"Bukannya, ini selesai jam 12 atau jam 11, ya?"

"Iya, kita akan menginap. Seluruh pengurus osis akan menginap. Jadi, nanti malam bawa baju untuk ganti besok paginya." Jelas Seungcheol. Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa. Masih banyak pengurus osis yang lainnya. Kau bisa istirahat." Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seungcheol.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah menjadi resiko kalau menjadi osis." Seungcheol balas tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Wonwoo-ya." Seuncheol memeluk tubuh tinggi Wonwoo.

"Sama-sama, hyung." Wonwoo membalas pelukan Seungcheol. Tidak tahukah kalian, dari jauh sana ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha menahan api cemburunya?

.

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Pesta perpisahan outdoor megah ditemani oleh banyak bintang-bintang serta cahaya bulan yang membantu penerangan pada malam itu. Pesta itu sudah dimulai sejak senja tadi, banyak wali murid berdatangan dan segera duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Selamat malam, para hadirin semua." Suara MC terdengar menggema dari tengah lapangan itu.

"Saya, Kwon Hoshi selaku pembawa acara disini akan menemani anda semua pada acara perpisahan sunbaenim kami yang dilaksanakan pada malam hari ini."

"Untuk membuka acara ini, mari kita dengarkan kata penyambut dari kepala sekolah kami. Kami persilahkan kepada kepala sekolah kami yang terhormat untuk berdiri disini, menyampaikan kata-kata penyambut." Tutup Hoshi.

Ia berjalan menuju belakang panggung. Si Kwon itu tampak tampan malam ini, pikir Wonwoo. Hoshi tampak tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putih dengan kemeja putih polosnya. Rambut blondenya ia diamkan turun menutupi keningnya, dan sedikit riasan pada matanya yang sipit.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Wonwoo-ya." Baru saja ia terkagum oleh ketampanan seorang Kwon Hoshi yang jarang sekali dilihatnya. Sekarang, ia sudah _sweet drop_ karena perkataan sang empunya ketampanan.

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ya ya ya terserahmu saja, Kwon."

Hoshi memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menatapnya datar. Sepertinya ia harus menarik lagi kata-katanya tadi tentang ketampanan seorang Kwon Hoshi.

.

Suara ricuh terdengar saat para artis undangan menampilkan bakat mereka di atas panggung. Pesta outdoor ini terasa seperti pesta-pesta formal pada umumnya. Para wali murid berada di barisan paling depan, dan murid-murid berada di barisan tengah. Di pesta ini juga, diadakan acara makan malam bersama.

"Selanjutnya, ada pemuda yang ahli dalam vocal dan rapp. Kita sambut, ini dia.. Kim Mingyu!" Para tamu terutama yeoja berseru ricuh dari tempat duduk mereka. Mereka menyambut seorang Kim Mingyu dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan-teriakan ricuh. Sekarang, pesta ini terasa seperti konser.

Mingyu berdiri di atas panggung itu dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna perak yang dihiasi mawar merah di kantong sebelah kirinya. Rambutnya yang awalnya berwarna coklat sekarang berubah menjadi warna abu bercampur biru itu ditata miring dengan rapi. Hiasan diwajahnya membuat presentase ketampanannya bertambah. Ia tersenyum, menampilkan dua buah gigi taring yang membuat seluruh murid yeoja disana berteriak histeris. Betapa tampannya seorang Kim Mingyu malam ini. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang tidak menganggap seorang Kim Mingyu tampan. Hanya, Jeon Wonwoo seorang.

"Masih tampanan aku." Gerutunya. Ia berdiri di samping panggung sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menggerutu terus-menerus dari tadi hingga tepukan dipundaknya yang membuatnya bungkam.

"Chogiyo, apakah kau pengurus pesta ini?" Tanya seorang ahjussi yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh, iya. Aku pengurusnya disini. Ada apa, tuan?" Ahjussi itu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang tadi menggerutu sekarang menjadi anak yang sangat sopan.

"Ah iya. Toilet dimana, ya? Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, rupanya sekolah ini sudah berubah."

"Anda tinggal lurus saja, nanti disana ada tulisan toilet." Jawab Wonwoo. Ahjussi itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Gamsahabnida. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua sama tampannya." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ahjussi itu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang melongo terkejut.

"Apa ahjussi itu mendengar ucapanku?" Ia menutup mulutnya sambil menepuknya pelan. Ia merutuki mulutnya ini. Kalau seperti ini ceritanya, kan ia jadi malu.

.

Pesta malam itu sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua wali murid serta murid-murid tingkat 3 sudah pulang sejak tadi. Sekarang, lapangan menjadi sepi lagi. Hanya ada beberapa pengurus osis dan beberapa pekerja pembuat panggung. Waktu yang dihabiskan ternyata lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan. Acara selesai pada pukul 9.30p.m, dan beruntungnya pekerja pembuat panggung langganan mereka mau datang untuk membongkar panggung itu pada malam hari.

Mereka membongkar panggung yang berada di tengah lapangan itu dan membuat baru di pinggir lapangan dengan ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari awalnya. Wonwoo mendapat bagian untuk melipat kursi-kursi para tamu dan menaruhnya di truk. Ia dibantu oleh dua sahabatnya, Woozi dan Junghan.

"Ah.. Akhirnya selesai." Gumam Junghan.

"Hyung, Woozi-ya, gumawo. Kalian sudah rela-rela kesini untuk membantuku." Wonwoo memeluk dua sahabatnya itu. Satu minggu ini, dua sahabatnya itu rela pulang terlambat hanya untuk membantunya mengurusi acara sekolah ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo-ya. Tapi, maaf kami tidak bisa menginap disekolah. Tapi, kami akan datang pagi sekali besok. Mianhae.." Wonwoo melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Dengan kalian sudah membantuku malam ini, itu sudah cukup. Sekali lagi, gumawo."

"Baiklah. Wonwoo-ya, habis ini tidurlah. Biar yang lain yang menyelesaikan sisa-sisanya. Kau sudah banyak bekerja seminggu ini." Ucap Woozi.

"Ya! Kau harus menjaga uri Wonwoo! Arra?" Woozi tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan Hoshi yang sedang lewat dibelakang mereka.

"Sudahlah, Woozi-ya.."

"Kau harus menjaganya! Kwon Hoshi." Ucap Woozi sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuknya pada wajah Hoshi lengkap dengan penekanan pada kata tertentu.

"Siap! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Woozi-ya~" Rupanya Hoshi sedang mencoba menggombal. Tapi, sayangnya itu sudah biasa ia lakukan pada Woozi. Dan sayangnya lagi, Woozi sudah bosan mendengarnya.

"Wonwoo-ya.. Kami pergi dulu. Kwon Hoshi? Ingat!" Setelahnya, Woozi dan Junghan pergi meninggalkan Hoshi yang masih menyengir kuda dan Wonwoo yang menatapnya aneh.

"Wonwoo-ya~ kau tidak dengar, eoh? Kau di suruh tidur. Sana sana! Ke aula!" Hoshi mendorong-dorong tubuh tinggi Wonwoo kearah aula sekolah yang luas.

"Ya! Ya! Aku bisa sendiri!" Wonwoo meronta-ronta guna melepas dorongan Hoshi.

"Jalja~" Hoshi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri setelah mengatakannya.

Wonwoo melihat sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba saja ia tidak merasa ngantuk lagi. Daripada berdiam sendiri di aula, lebih baik pergi ke taman, pikirnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman sekolah yang berada cukup dekat dengan aula. Ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman tersebut.

"Huuhh, bosan juga.." Keluh Wonwoo. Baru saja ia ditinggal oleh teman-temannya, tapi ia sudah merasa bosan saja. Tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara atau melakukan hal lain. Semuanya pada sibuk beres-beres untuk acara besok. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja membantu, tapi rasa malas yang menghinggap di tubuhnya sangat tidak membantu.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Kenapa sendiri?"

"Kau? Kenapa masih disini?" Wonwoo menggeser letak duduknya sedikit ke sebelah kanan.

"Aku malas di dorm." Seseorang itu melipat tangannya di belakang kepala sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kemana managermu? Kenapa bisa kau tidak dimarah keluyuran seperti ini? Terus, kau ditahu masih disini?" Tanya Wonwoo bertubi-tubi.

"Kau banyak tanya." Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya tidak kentara. Ia _reflex_ melakukan hal itu.

Mereka berdua diam dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Mingyu, seseorang itu yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini mulai membuka matanya dan membuka percakapan.

"Ah, iya. Kudengar, kau yang paling banyak mengerjakan ini. Benar?" Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sebentar.

"Yah, begitulah. Karena ketua osis yang sedang izin waktu itu."

"Kau tingkat berapa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Dua. Kau sendiri?"

"Satu."

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu. "Jinjja?"

Mingyu mengangguk seadanya. Ia sudah biasa melihat reaksi terkejut dari banyak orang. Tapi, entah kenapa ia belum pernah melihat yang satu ini. Wajah terkejut dengan mata membulat dan mulut juga yang ikut membulat. Ditambah matanya yang berkedip lucu itu. Mungkin sebagian orang merasa itu hal yang biasa, tapi dimatanya itu sangat imut.

"Whoaa.. Daebak." Gumam Wonwoo kecil. Sekarang, giliran Mingyu yang menoleh.

"Daebak?"

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk. "Aku kira kau tingkat 3 atau sudah lulus."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena wajahmu, dan badanmu yang tinggi?" Wonwoo ragu menjawabnya.

"Aku setua itukah?" Wonwoo hanya menyengir kecil.

"Whoaamm.." Itu Mingyu yang sedang menguap. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Badannya entah kenapa terasa pegal sekali.

"Kalau ngantuk ke aula saja sana." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau mengusirku?" Wonwoo menoleh sebentar lalu memnggeleng.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?"

Wonwoo menggeleng-lagi. "Ini sudah jam setengah 12. Tidak baik tidur larut malam." Lanjut Mingyu.

"Eumm, aku tahu. Tapi, aku masih ingin disini."

"Disini dingin." Ia masih saja keras kepala mau diam di taman. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Mingyu melenggang pergi dari sana.

Sudah 10 menit Wonwoo ditaman itu, sendiri. Disaat ia sendiri, Wonwoo merasa kepala dan matanya terasa berat. Berulang kali sudah ia menguap.

"Kenapa aku mengantuknya sekarang?" Gumamnya kecil. Angin malam berhembus cukup kuat dari biasanya. Ia memeluk badan kurusnya menggigil. Sudah tau tidak tahan dingin, masih saja keras kepala ingin di taman. Wonwoo… Wonwoo..

Tap Tap

"Ayo! Sudah menggigil seperti ini masih saja keras kepala." Seseorang menariknya paksa untuk bangun dari bangku taman itu.

"Lihat, kulitmu semakin memucat. Kalau kau sakit besok, awas saja!" Wonwoo hanya pasrah di seret seperti itu. Ia jadi menyesal sudah keras kepala tadi.

.

/Aula/

"Kau tidur disini saja. Jangan bantah!" Tegas Mingyu. Ia berhasil membawa -lebih tepatnya menyeret- Wonwoo ke aula tanpa penolakan dari sang empu. Bagaimana mau menolak, atau meronta? Wonwoo saja sudah tertidur sejak perjalanan-acara penyeretannya-ke aula. Tapi, tidak tidur sepenuhnya, bisa dibilang merem-melek(?)

Mingyu meletakkan tubuh Wonwoo di atas tumpukan selimut tebal yang berada di sudut aula. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo dengan pelan, takut sang empu terbangun. _Dia manis kalau dilihat dari jarak dekat._ Batin Mingyu. Dihitungan detik berikutnya, ia merutuki batinnya itu. Kenapa ia bisa memikirkan seperti itu? Pikirnya.

Sedangkan, di depannya Wonwoo terlihat terusik. Ia menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya mata sipitnya itu sedikit terbuka. "Mingyu?"

Mingyu sedikit terkejut dibuatnya. "Apa?" Wonwoo mendudukkan tubuhnya yang awalnya berbaring sambil mengeratkan selimut yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Mingyu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo.

"Baru saja aku mau tidur. Kau kenapa bangun?"

"Aku kedinginan. Cuacanya sangat dingin malam ini." Jawab Wonwoo. Badannya terbungkus selimut tebal yang membuatnya mirip seperti kepompong.

Mingyu sedikit terkekeh. "Makanya, kalau disuruh masuk jangan bantah. Kedinginan kan jadinya?" Ia mengusak-usak rambut hitam Wonwoo.

"Aishh! Berhenti mengusak rambutku. Kau merusaknya." Protes Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, kembali tidur."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kedinginan, Mingyu." Mingyu kembali terkekeh, tapi lebih besar sedikit dari yang tadi. Wonwoo tanpa sadar merengut dan menekuk wajahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, hanya mereka berdua saja yang belum tertidur. Yang lainnya sudah tertidur dari tadi, dan lampu aula sudah dimatikan. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi ruangan luas itu.

Tiba-tiba, Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Tubuh Wonwoo ditarik mendekat kearah tubuhnya hinga menempel. Wajah Wonwoo sudah menempel dengan dada bidang Mingyu yang dilapisi kemeja putihnya.

"A-apa y-yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo yakin wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting sekarang. Untung saja aula sudah gelap. Jadi, Wonwoo tidak perlu malu jika wajahnya dilihat oleh Mingyu.

"Sstt, kau diam saja. Bagaimana? Hangat?" Wonwoo mengangguk. Sekarang sudah lebih hangat dari yang tadi, pikirnya. Mingyu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya pada punggung Wonwoo.

"Ini." Wonwoo membuka sedikit selimutnya. Ia ingin berbagi selimut itu kepada Mingyu. Mingyu menerimanya dan membungkus tubuhnya sendiri. Ia juga merasa sangat kedinginan. Uhh malam yang sangat dingin, pikir mereka berdua.

 _Haruskah aku selalu menganggumu agar mendapatkan perhatianmu?_

 _Mendapat perhatianmu ternyata susah._

.

.

.

NEXT or DELETE?

.

.

.

Hellaw~ Sungra balik lagi hahaha XD setelah 2 bulan *kalo ga salah* hiatus tanpa kabar *ceileh* dan sekarang balik dengan ff aneh ini hahaha XD

Sebenarnya tu ya, Sungra bimbang mau share ini ff apa gak, soalnya gaje. Tapi gaterlalu sih, ya cukuplah ya buat orang ketawa:)) *gak?* Dan, karena udah 2 bulan hilang gitu aja, terus itu ff sebelah (Re: Don't Let Them Know) Sungra delete karena ada sesuanu :v Jadi, Sungra nekat(?) buat share ini ff. hehe~ So? Kalo ada typo atau semacamnya, itu sih karena Sungra gak baca lagi :V Jadi maaf ya, .. Mian yeorobun T^T

Niatnya sih mau update pas tanggal 28 kemaren, biar samaan gitu pas ultah *eaa ngode diucapin* tapi kelupaan, ya jadinya gitu deh :'v Dan, sekarang kan lagi konsernya Seventeen tuh ya, terus terus ada Wonu gituuu~~ ulala, gimana gak kobam coba? :'v Pake si Wonunya tampan gitu lagi, yawlaa~ Terus terus yaa, ada Meanie momentnya juga, astagaahh Sungra pingsan ditempat. /die/ /bangun lagi/ Lah malah curhat jadinya-_- Udah ah, cuap-cuapnya. Sungra mau balik ke asal dulu, mau liat meanie moment sambil bebaper sendiri bye~

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA KESAYANGAN~~ chuu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanie Couple**

T – _nyerempet_ M

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

BXB! TYPO(s)! Cerita gak masuk akal! Absurd! Humor receh! Komedi gagal! _#authorgaringkrukkruk._

 **a/n** _: maaf kalo ini garing kek krupuk :3 author emang garing di RL :' *ga nyambung sumpe* Btw, makasih banyak loh ya, yang udah nge-review, follow ataupun yang nge-favorite. Makasih banya gaes :" *lebay mode on* Awalnya Sungra kira ini ga ada yang minat. Eh, ternyata ada :'3 aku jadi terharu :') *njir* Tenang-tenang, ini gabakal di hapus ko hehe:D Dan, yang minta ini ff dilanjut, ini ya lanjutannya~_

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya, Woozi dan Junghan sekarang sudah ada disekolah. Bahkan ini masih jam setengah 6 pagi, dan mereka hanya ingin menemui teman emo mereka. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hyung! Ayo kita ke aula." Woozi menarik lengan Junghan menuju ke aula sekolah mereka. Saat sudah memasuki aula beberapa langkah, ia melihat aula sudah cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengurus osis didalamnya.

"Hey! Woozi-ya." Dia lagi, pikir Woozi. Woozi menoleh kebelakang, dan disana sudah terdapat seonggok makhluk yang sering menganggunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si blonde Kwon Hoshi.

"Annyeong!" Sapa Hoshi ceria. Yang disapa hanya tersenyum menangapinya.

"Wonwoo dimana?" Junghan yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. Hoshi menoleh.

"Itu dia ada disudut sebelah sana."

"Ngapain dia di pojok?"

"Tidurlah, Woozi-ya. Tidak mungkin dia mandi kan?" Hoshi berusaha membuat Woozi tertawa dengan candaannya. Namun, tetap saja itu gagal. Woozi dan Junghan segera mendatangi tempat yang ditunjuk Hoshi.

Sesampainya disana, mereka hanya menemui gundukan selimut. Dipucuknya terdapat beberapa helai rambut yang terlihat dan 2 pasang kaki yang sedikit terlihat menyembul dari bawah.

Tunggu!

2 pasang kaki?

Karena penasaran, mereka pun menyibak selimut itu perlahan. 0_0 Kira-kira seperti itulah ekspresi mereka. Bagaimana tidak, Wonwoo sahabat mereka sedang tidur dengan seorang artis. Kim Mingyu! Sekali lagi, Kim Mingyu!

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, mereka tidur dengan berpelukan. Berpelukan. Ditambah dengan Mingyu yang terlihat menyender di bahu kanan Wonwoo. Walaupun dalam keadaan duduk, tapi itu terlihat seperti… sepasang kekasih?

"O-o m-my god?" –Woozi-

"Daebak!" –Hoshi-

"Omo!" –Junghan-

Mereka hanya berdiam diri di depan dua orang yang masih terlarut dalam tidurnya itu tanpa mau membangunkan mereka. Merasa ditatap, salah satu dari mereka berdua menggeliat pelan.

"Eungg.." Wonwoo bergerak tidak nyaman. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mencari selimut dengan mata sipitnya yang masih terpejam. Sedangkan ketiga orang yang di depannya menahan nafas cemas. Apakah mereka membangunkan Wonwoo?

"5 menit lagi, eomma.."

Hahhh

Desahan lega terdengar dari ketiga namja itu. Walaupun kecil, tapi teteap saja terdengar. Ternyata Wonwoo hanya mengigau, pikir mereka.

"Ya! Kalian tidak membangunkannya? Ini sudah jam 6. Satu jam lagi mereka harus sudah siap." Bisik Hoshi.

Woozi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah! Kau benar. Junghan hyung, kau bangun kan mereka, ne?"

"Eih? Kenapa aku? Kau saja!" Tolak Junghan.

"Kau saja hyung."

"Woozi-ya~ kau saja, ne?"

"Hyung, kau saja." _Kenapa mereka berisik sendiri sih?_ Batin Hoshi bingung.

"Kalian?" Tiba-tiba suara Wonwoo mengintrupsi perdebatan antara Woozi dan Junghan.

"Ah? Eh.. Wonwoo, kau sudah bangun?" Dengan _akward_ nya Woozi menyapa Wonwoo.

"Heum. Kalian ngapain disini?" Wonwoo baru saja mau bangkit dari duduknya, tapi kenapa pundaknya terasa berat?

Saat ia menoleh, ia begitu terkejut dengan Mingyu yang sedang tertidur dipundaknya. _Aish, dia merepotkan saja._ Batin Wonwoo.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu! Irreona!" Mingyu menggeliat sebentar, setelahnya pelukan di pinggang Wonwoo semakin dieratkannya. Wajah Wonwoo memerah tertahan. Sekarang, wajah Mingyu berada sangat dekat dengan wajanya.

Wonwoo sudah menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya, namun tetap saja gagal. Mingyu sangat susah dibangunkan, pikirnya. Pilihan terakhir, ia harus mendorong tubuh tinggi Mingyu. Tapi, saat ia ingin mendorong tubuh Mingyu, sang empu tubuh sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Mingyu menyipitkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan pertamanya ditujukan untuk Wonwoo.

"Cepat minggir. Aku harus bersiap-siap." Wonwoo menggeser duduknya. Dan itu menyebabkan Mingyu sedikit oleng karenanya.

"Ah, mian." Cicit Wonwoo setelahnya. Mingyu masih butuh waktu untuk sadar sepenuhnya. Sementara itu, Wonwoo sudah meninggalkannya bersama Woozi dan Junghan.

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo. Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, eoh?" Di tengah perjalanan menuju toilet, Wonwoo di introgasi oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Ditambah Hoshi yang mengikuti mereka terus dari tadi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalian bisa tidur berdua?" Tanya Junghan.

"Jangan-jangan…" Hoshi menatap horor Wonwoo.

"Tapi, kemarin malam aku tidak mendengar ada suara-suara aneh dari arah belakang." Lanjutnya yang langsung di tatap horor oleh ketiga orang didepannya.

Pletakk

"Ya! Appo!"

"Kau mesum, Kwon!" Woozi melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tentu dia tidak terima temannya di bilang melakukan _itu_. Kalau melakukan itu juga harus cari tempat yang bagus. Tidak mungkin di sudut aula yang ada banyak orang di dalamnya. Pikir Woozi. Tapi, tunggu.. kalian sama-sama mesum ngomong-ngomong.

"Kan hanya menebak,"

Woozi memutar dua bola matanya malas. "Tebakan macam apa itu."

"Sudah-sudah. Aku mau mandi. Kalian tunggu saja di dekat panggung, nanti aku menyusul." Tutup Wonwoo dan segera masuk ke toilet dengan wajah memerah.

"Wajahnya merah." Junghan mengucapkannya dengan sangat polos. Sedangkan Woozi dan Hoshi memberikan ekspresi, 0_0, 0A0, o!

.

Acara ulang tahun sekolah baru saja akan dimulai. Panggungnya kali ini lebih besar dan megah. Ditambah, di tengah-tengah lapangan terdapat 50 sangkar burung merpati dan ada 200 balon warna-warni di sebelahnya. Tidak ada kursi untuk penonton kali ini. Karena, ini adalah acara khusus murid-murid. Tidak perlu formal seperti kemarin malam, hanya perlu dekorasi yang cocok untuk para remaja masa kini.

Tidak lupa, di tengah-tengah panggung di letakkan sebuah kue tart berukuran cukup besar dengan lilin bertuliskan angka 50 menghiasi pucuknya. Acara kali ini sederhana namun berkesan mewah.

"Ne! Annyeong, para hadirin sekalian. Saya, Kwon Hoshi sebagai pembawa acara akan membuka acara ini terlebih dahulu. Kita akan membuka acara ini dengan ucapan-ucapan selamat untuk sekolah kita ini." Buka Hoshi. Kwon Hoshi memang terkenal dengan bakatnya menjadi pembawa acara.

"Yang pertama, kami persilahkan untuk kepala sekolah kami untuk memberi ucapan ulang tahun bagi sekolah ini. Dipersilahkan," Hoshi turun dari panggung sedangkan sang kepala sekolah menaiki panggung dan mulai memberi ucapan serta kata-kata penyambutan.

"Good Job man~" Hoshi disambut oleh kedua ancungan jempo dari Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang sudah menunggunya di bawah panggung. Ia hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Siapa yang akan tampil nanti?" Tanya Hoshi pada Jisoo selaku pengurus jadwal. Jisoo memberikan berlembar-lembar kertas pada Hoshi. Hoshi membuka lembaran-lembaran itu hingga selesai.

"Apa ini akan berlangsung lama?" Hoshi menatap semua yang ada di sana dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Seungcheol. Semua yang disana terlihat begitu kelelahan. Baru saja mereka selesai menyelesaikan pesta perpisahan, dan sekarang mereka disuruh menyelesaikan pesta ulang tahun sekolah yang akan diselenggarakan di hari selanjutnya.

Haaahhh…

.

"Selanjutnya, acara yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Yaitu, melepas burung merpati serta 200 balon yang ada di tengah-tengah lapangan! Dan akan dilanjutkan dengan acara pemotongan kue tart yang berada di samping saya ini." Hoshi sudah memulai aksinya kembali.

"Pertama, kita akan melepaskan 50 burung merpati itu. Dimohon untuk yang bertugas melepas sangkar, untuk bersiap-siap."

"Nah! Mari hitung bersama-sama!"

"Sam!"

"I!"

"Il!"

Selanjutnya, hanya kepakan sayap dari 50 ekor burung merpati itu dan beberapa suara kamera yang terdengar. Semua yang ada disana menatap kagum ke-50 merpati itu. Merpati-merpati itu terbang ke langit melalui arah-arah yang berbeda dengan serentak.

Prok Prok Prok

Setelahnya, barulah tepukan tangan memenuhi lapangan itu.

"Kedua adalah pelepasan balon. Dipersilahkan untuk ibu dan bapak guru untuk berada di tengah-tengah lapangan untuk memotong tali itu."

"Ayo hitung bersama-sama!" Balon-balon itu telah disiapkan seapik mungkin oleh seluruh pengurus osis.

Balon berwarna-warni yang didalamnya diisi oleh permintaan-permintaan serta doa-doa untuk sekolah ini kedepannya. 2 hari yang lalu, semua murid serta guru diminta untuk menulis sebuah permintaan ataupun doa untuk sekolah mereka di kedepannya. Lalu, para osis memasukkannya kedalam balon yang akan di terbangkan.

"Sam!"

"I!"

"Il!"

Balon-balon itu diterbangkan dengan serentak. Sama seperti burung-burung merpati itu, semua balon itu terbang kearah yang berbeda-beda. Balon yang berwarna-warni itu terkena hamparan cahaya matahari yang membuatnya bersinar diatas sana. Tepuk tangan riuh pun terdengar setelahnya.

Prok prok prok

Tepukan tangan kembali memenuhi. Mereka kembali merasa kagum oleh acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka kali ini.

Sesosok namja yang berada di sudut lapangan dengan surai legamnya menatap balon-balon yang berterbangan itu.

"Hiks.." Tanpa di duga, air matanya mengalir dari pipi mulusnya. Ia adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Sedari tadi, ia berdiam diri di bawah pohon besar yang terletak di sudut lapangan. Ia merasa sangat-sangat terharu sekarang. Ia merasa sangat terharu sekaligus bangga. Dia bangga, idenya akhirnya disukai oleh banyak orang. Banyak orang yang terkagum-kagum dengan hasil dari pemikirannya. Semua ide yang ada di 2 acara ini memang miliknya, ia yang memikirkannya matang-matang. Ia terharu karena waktu yang selama ini ia habiskan tidak sia-sia karena itu menghasilkan yang menakjubkan seperti ini. Ia menjadi ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang. "Kau hebat."

Ia menoleh sedikit, namun ia tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang itu. Matanya menjadi sedikit buram karena air mata. Tapi, dari suaranya, ia sedikit mengenal suara siapa itu. Suara seorang Kim Mingyu.

"G-gams-sa hiks.. habnida.."

Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya. "Menangislah, kalau itu membuatmu lega."

Wonwoo menangis sejadi-jadinya di dekapan Mingyu. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi pikirannya. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Wonwoo tanpa ada niat untuk memotongnya. Ia juga berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo dengan mengusap-usap punggung kurus itu.

"Hiks.. aku.. hiks.. terlalu.. bahagia.. Hiks.." Wonwoo melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Mingyu. Ia membalas dekapan Mingyu dengan sangat erat.

"Gamsahabnida..Mingyu-ssi.." Cicit Wonwoo kecil.

.

"Selanjutnya.. Kita ada tamu special. Ada yang tahu?" Ini sudah jam 10.30. Acara berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada hambatan. Acara sudah berjalan dua setengah jam, dan itu diisi dengan hiburan-hiburan dari para peserta lomba serta murid-murid yang menunjukkan bakat mereka.

"Ah~ Sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu. Baiklah, dari pada kalian penasaran. Ini dia kita sambut.."

Suara drum sebagai backsoundnya meriuhkan keadaan tegang itu. "Kim Mingyu!"

Suara ricuh datang dari para yeoja yang berteriak heboh dari depan panggung. Serta, tepuk tangan meriah dari para guru yang duduk di luar lapangan.

"Huaah! Daebak!"

"OMG, ini seperti mimpi!"

"Itu Kim Mingyu!"

"Oppa!"

"Oppa saranghae!"

Berbagai teriakan bak fangirl terdengar dari depan panggung. Tentu saja, murid-murid yeoja yang melakukannya. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang hanya memberikan tepuk tangan. Mereka adalah para sunbaenim. Mereka tidak terkejut lagi, karena kemarin malam mereka juga bertemu dengan Mingyu di acara perpisahan. Namun, sebagian dari mereka juga masih saja ada yang heboh dengan kedatangan artis rookie itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Kim Mingyu imnida." Mingyu mulai menyapa para penggemarnya.

"Nah, Kim Mingyu-ssi. Sekarang, anda akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" Sebagai pembawa acara, Hoshi ingin berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Eum, ku pikir akan lebih baik jika mereka yang memilih." Mingyu tersenyum pada penggemarnya.

"Ah~ kalau begitu, kalian ingin Mingyu-ssi menyanyikan apa?"

"Ah Yeah!" Teriak murid-murid yeoja disana.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikan 'Ah Yeah'." Musik mulai memenuhi lapangan tersebut. Mingyu pun memulai aksinya. Sementara itu, Hoshi turun dari panggung dan melihat Wonwoo yang berdiam di samping panggung sambil melihat kearah Mingyu. Ada niat jahil yang terlintas di pikiran Hoshi saat ia melihat Wonwoo sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

Hoshi berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. "Wonwoo~ kau terpesona, eoh?"

Wonwoo menoleh, lalu menggeleng. "Apa yang membuatku terpesona darinya?"

"Eiyy, kau tidak lihat? Ia tampan dan sangat berbakat. Walaupun aku yang lebih tampan darinya." Ucap Hoshi percaya diri. Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas dibuatnya. Tapi, sukur saja dia sudah biasa dengan kepercaya dirian seorang Kwon Hoshi.

"Dia bisa vocal, dan sekarang dia bisa rap. Bukankah kau suka dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan rap atau hiphop? Dan kau juga kan, yang menyarankan untuk mengundang Mingyu?" Wonwoo menautkan kedua alisnya. Sejak kapan dia pernah menyarankan untuk mengundang Mingyu?

"Ah! Kau pasti lupa. Saat rapat itu,"

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Eum, semuanya. Hari ini ketua osis kita tidak bisa datang rapat hingga 3 hari kedepan. Sekarang, semuanya ia serahkan pada wakil, Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi, sepertinya Wonwoo akan sedikit terlambat hari ini. Jadi, apakah ada saran untuk acara perpisahan para murid-murid tingkat 3?" Jisoo membuka rapat pada pagi itu. Rapat yang membahas tentang acara perpisahan para murid tingkat 3.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengundang artis? Sebagai special guest." Saran Hoshi.

"Ah! Itu bagus, tap_"

Cklek

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Wonwoo baru saja datang dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Tidak apa, silahkan duduk." Jisoo menyuruh Wonwoo duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Ah! Iya, tadi itu bagus. Tapi, siapa? Dan apa dana kita cukup?"

"Dana? Untuk apa?" Wonwoo yang baru datang langsung membuka suara.

"Begini, sekolah ini akan mengadakan acara perpisahan untuk para sunbaenim kita. Acaranya akan di laksanakan satu minggu lagi. Dan, tadi Hoshi menyarankan untuk mengundang artis sebagai special guestnya. Tapi, siapa artisnya? Dan apa dana kita cukup?" Jelas Jisoo.

Hening.

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu berkelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja menjentikkan jari. "Aku tahu! Artis rookie. Biasanya artis rookie, tidak terlalu mahal."

"Siapa? Siapa?"

"Kim Mingyu."

"Huh? Bukannya dia rapper? Kita akan mengundangnya pada pesta perpisahan dan itu akan mengundang seluruh wali murid." –Hoshi-

"Tidak, dia juga bisa vocal."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" –Jun; bendahara osis-

"Aku pernah melihatnya bernyanyi. Dan suaranya cukup bagus."

"Ya sudah, itu saja. Semua sepakat?" Ucap Jisoo yang dijawab anggukan oleh seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"..Sekarang kau ingat?" Wonwoo melongo dibuatnya, ternyata dia orang yang menyarankan itu. Ah, bisa-bisanya dia lupa. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab. Hoshi merasa menang dibuatnya.

"Ah! Sudah waktunya! Aku pergi dulu." Hoshi segera berlari menaiki panggung lagi.

Suara tepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan Hoshi. "Nah, itu dia penampilan Kim Mingyu-ssi."

"Mingyu-ssi, sepertinya hari ini sangat panas, ne?" Hoshi melakukan sedikit percakapan agar sedikit terlihat akrab dengan sang artis.

"Ah, benar sekali. Hari ini cukup terik." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kalian lihat? Sekarang Mingyu-ssi sedang berkeringat. Apakah ada seseorang yang mau memberikannya tissue?" Hoshi membuat para penggemar yang berada di depan panggung heboh untuk mencari tissue. Sedangkan Mingyu berakting pura-pura mengusap dahinya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo datang dari arah samping panggung sambil membawa sekotak penuh tissue. Ia memasang tampang datar, tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat ia seperti memasang tampang tidak suka.

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya, "Ini."

Mingyu tidak menerima kotak tissue pemberian Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang merasa tangannya pegal langsung saja menarik lengan kanan Mingyu dan memberikan kotak tissue itu pada Mingyu. Saat ia ingin melepas kotak tissue itu, tangannya di tahan oleh Mingyu.

"A-ap_"

Mingyu meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo dan mengarahkannya untuk mengambil selembar tissue. Setelahnya, ia mengarahkan tangan kurus itu ke wajahya sambil mengusapnya pelan. Wonwoo yang masih dalam mode _shock_ nya hanya diam memandang Mingyu.

 _Kenapa dia berani sekali?!_ Batin Wonwoo kesal sekaligus malu. Sedangkan Hoshi, ia sudah cekikikan dari tadi. Wonwoo melepas genggaman Mingyu dan segera turun dari panggung. Tentu saja ia malu, sangat malu malah.

"Yaaahhh~" Sebagian dari murid-murid itu berseru kecewa. Sebagiannya lagi hanya melongo melihat kejadian yang sudah lewat tadi.

Hoshi sedikit mendekat kearah Mingyu. "Apakah kalian masih semangat?"

Hoshi mengarahkan micnya pada penonton yang ada di depan panggung.

"NE~!"

"Solichyeola!" Sekarang, Mingyu ikut-ikutan untuk mengarahkan micnya pada para penggemarnya.

"KYAAAA!"

"Oppa!"

"Whoa! Mereka masih semangat ternyata." Hoshi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena kalian masih semangat, bagaimana kalau aku menyanyikan 1 lagu lagi?"

"NE!" Mereka berteriak heboh. Tentu saja mereka senang idola mereka menyanyikan 1 lagu lagi. Karena bedasarkan jadwal, Mingyu hanya menyanyikan satu lagu saja untuk hari ini. Dan mereka semua tidak ada yang ingin mengakhiri acara ini dengan cepat.

Hoshi mengangguk dan Mingyu membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Hoshi turun panggung sebentar, guna memberitahukan lagunya pada pengurus audio di belakang panggung.

"Baiklah, para hadirin semuanya. Kim Mingyu-ssi akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu lagi." Semua yang ada disana terlihat kembali bersemangat. Walaupun panasnya matahari hari ini cukup menyengat.

"Yeayy!"

"Whoa!"

"Ini dia kami persembahkan.. Kim Mingyu!"

Perlahan, music mulai terdengar. Suara Mingyu mulai terdengar mengikuti _rhythm_ yang ada. Rapnya membuat semua yang ada disana terpesona. Termasuk seorang namja yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di samping panggung sambil menekuk wajahnya.

 _Hanbamjungui hangangeun eottae?_

 _Ganggareul yeoppe dugo barameun seonseonhage_

 _Da itgo neowa georeogalle_

 _Eokkaee meorireul salposi gidaen daeume_

 _Gogaereul saljjak ollyeoda bwajul ttae._

Semua yang disana memberikan tepuk tangan. Hanya murid-murid yang menjadi penonton seorang Kim Mingyu saja yang ada. Semua guru sedang mengadakan rapat sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Mingyu membuat suasana di acara itu semakin meriah.

 _Akka hilkkeum neol bwatneunde_

 _Appulssa nuni majuchyeo meongttaeryeo_

 _Achimbabeul eonchyeotne_

Mingyu sesekali maju ke pinggir panggung untuk memberikan yeoja-yeoja yang disana _fan service_ dengan menggenggam ataupun memainkan tangan mereka. Sedangkan, seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di samping panggung hanya merengut dan sesekali ia mencibir.

"Aishh! Apakah ia akan seperti itu kepada semua orang? Heol!" Ia adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dua orang yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya tersenyum misterius. Oww, apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang itu?

Sepertinya tidak hanya dua. Rupanya, seorang namja blonde yang baru saja datang disana juga ikut tersenyum misterius. Kira-kira, tiga namja itu sedang memikirkan apa ya?

 _Hagyo gireseo toegeungilkkaji_

 _Hamkkehae gutmoningeseo gutnaitkkaji_

 _Hansido poneul mot nohge hae_

Mingyu turun dari panggung melewati tanggan disamping panggung. Ia melewati Wonwoo yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sedikit mencibir. Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang menurutnya lucu itu. Jarang melihat Wonwoo yang biasanya dingin itu sekarang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia merasa kalau dirinya di perhatikan. Benar saja, ia melirik kearah Mingyu yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedatar mungkin. Bukannya datar, wajahnya malah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri barang temannya.

 _Seolleneun deuthae hyeonsiljeongin maltu_

 _Munja hanaro mildangeul hae_

 _Millyeosseo banggeum_

 _Millyeo nal ttaen jeongsin mot charigi manhae_

 _Niga dangil ttaedo jeongsin eopsi haebeolle._

Mingyu bermain-main bersama para penggemarnya sebentar. Biarpun ada banyak satpam yang mengamani, tetap saja seseorang yang jiwa fangirlnya sudah keluar akan lebih ganas dari pada mereka yang sedang PMS.

Setelah puas bermain-main sebentar, ia berbalik dan kembali menaiki panggung. Tapi, yang mengejutkannya ia tidak sendiri. Melainkan ia bersama seorang namja lain. Ia sempat menarik Wonwoo saat melewatinya. Namja tinggi yang memiliki surai hitam legam itu memberikan tatapan 'kau mau apa, eoh!?' kepada Mingyu.

 _Bandaepyeoneseo majuchyeoitdeon_

 _Sinhodeung araeseo_

Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Wonwoo. Ia menarik tubuh Wonwoo agar menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"OMG!"

"KYAA!"

Teriakan-teriakan bak fangirl kembali terdengar. Namun sekarang lebih keras dari pada yang tadi dan tentu saja lebih heboh. Mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan keberanian Mingyu yang memeluk orang di atas panggung.

Untung saja disini tidak ada guru. Memang benar, para guru sedang rapat. Dan mereka rapat tidak disekolah, melainkan di kantor pusat sana.

 _Ip majchuneun geoe daehae neoneun eottae?_

Tiba-tiba, Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir dingin Wonwoo.

"KYAAA!" Teriakan bak fangirl terdengar ricuh dari depan panggung. Wonwoo hanya terdiam kaku melihat aksi berani Mingyu ini. Para yeoja-yeoja yang ada di depan mereka sudah heboh sedari tadi. Mereka melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, siapa yang tidak heboh dengan kejadian itu?

Sedangkan tiga namja yang berada di samping panggung sudah heboh sendiri melihat kejadian itu. Malahan mereka sudah heboh sejak Wonwoo yang menaiki panggung untuk memberikan Mingyu _tissue_.

YUP!

Mereka adalah Woozi, Hoshi, dan Junghan.

Mingyu sedikit melumat bibir bawah Wonwoo. Wonwoo belum juga membalasnya, ia masih tetap menegang di atas panggung. Ciuman Mingyu semakin lama semakin menuntut. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Wonwoo mengangkat tubuh kurus itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo.. Saranghae.." Bisik Mingyu kecil di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Wonwoo. Tangannya di gerakkannya untuk menelusuri setiap sudut wajah namja Jeon itu.

Wonwoo masih belum merespon apa-apa kecuali pipinya yang merona hingga telinga. Para yeoja-yeoja itu masih saja histeris sedari tadi.

 _Baby it's all right, I'll call you mine_

 _Bame dareun uril balkhyeojwo_

 _Saebyeogeul jina bamsaeseo hae bogosipeo_

Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo perlahan sambil menatap Wonwoo dalam. Saat ia ingin menempelkan bibirnya kembali, Wonwoo menarik tengkuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Nado.." Wonwoo hanya mengecupnya sebentar, sebelum dirinya menunduk dalam menahan malu.

Mingyu merasa bahagia hari ini. Ia sedikit menepuk pipinya. _Apakah ini mimpi?!_ Batinnya tidak percaya. Ia memeluk Wonwoo, bahkan musiknya pun belum berhenti berputar. Wonwoo berusaha menarik dirinya dari pelukan Mingyu, tapi tertahan oleh Mingyu.

"Neomu saranghae.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

KYAAAAAA! INI APAA?!

*ekhem* *uhukk*

/grasak grusuk/

Annyeong eperiwan! Sungra balik lagi membawa lanjutan ff absurd ini kekeke. Absurd ya? Iyalah -_- wong, authornya aja absurdnya naudzuillah -_- *apaan coba-_-* Maapkeun kalau humornya tu garing kek krupuk :' Sungra ga bakat buat humor. Receh semua :'

Btw, kemarin kan tulisan length-nya itu twoshoot, tapi karena kebanyakan, jadinya Sungra bagi jadi 3 shoot ya hehehe:) Soalnya kalo dijadiin 2shoot, wordnya itu bakal 5000-an dan pastinya kalian bosen kan?

Yega?

Jadi, Sungra buat 3shoot :)) *mai damai*

Oke!

Sekian cuap-cuap gaje dari Sungra. Sungra mau balik ke asal PAY!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YAA! :* sarangek!


	3. THE END

**Meanie Couple**

T – _nyerempet_ M

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

BXB! TYPO(s)! Cerita gak masuk akal! Absurd! Humor receh! Komedi gagal! _#authorgaringkrukkruk._

 **a/n** _: maaf kalo ini garing kek krupuk :3 author emang garing di RL :' *ga nyambung sumpe* Btw, makasih banyak loh ya, yang udah nge-review, follow ataupun yang nge-favorite. Makasih banya gaes :" *lebay mode on* Awalnya Sungra kira ini ga ada yang minat. Eh, ternyata ada :'3 aku jadi terharu :') *njir* Tenang-tenang, ini gabakal di hapus ko hehe:D Dan, yang minta ini ff dilanjut, ini ya lanjutannya~_

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoa! Daebak!"

"Kau lihat, ia sangat _gentle_ sekali!"

"Mereka cocok!"

"Itu kejadian paling berani yang pernah aku lihat! Sepertinya aku akan menjadi shipper mereka!"

Banyak komentar dari murid-murid yang menjadi penonton di acara ulang tahun sekolah tadi. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menangis histeris karena sang idola tidak memilih dirinya yang menjadi orang beruntung itu. Tapi, ada juga yang bahagia melihat sang idola melakukan hal yang sangat nekat seperti tadi. Bahkan, banyak dari mereka bilang kalau Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu cocok.

"Wow! Sekarang kau sangat terkenal, Woo."

Hoshi menyenggol Wonwoo dengan sikunya. Wonwoo hanya menunduk sambil merapikan bekas-bekas acara tadi.

"WONWOO~!"

Itu Junghan dan Woozi. Mereka berlari kerarah Wonwoo dan seketika mereka menubruk Wonwoo dengan cukup kencang.

"Akhh.."

"Mianhae, Wonwoo-ya. Aku tidak sengaja~"

Mereka berdua mengusap pelan bahu Wonwoo yang terkena tubrukan mereka.

TAP TAP

"Annyeong!"

Seseorang muncul dari balik tirai berwarna merah di depan mereka.

"A-ann-yeong.."

Mereka merasakan adanya hawa-hawa canggung diantara mereka berlima. Atau lebih tepatnya antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Ah, Woozi-ya. Aku haus sekali, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" Ajak Hoshi.

"A_"

Belum selesai ia menjawab, tangannya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh Hoshi. Sedangkan Junghan, ia hanya mengekori mereka dari belakang.

Dan, sisalah mereka berdua-Wonwoo dan Mingyu- yang berada di dalam aula itu. Wonwoo baru saja ingin berjalan keluar, namun lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Mau kemana?"

Wonwoo tidak berani menatap Mingyu. Entah kenapa, sekarang ia menjadi canggung. Bahkan hanya melihat Mingyu saja ia merasa aneh.

"M-Membawa berkas i-ini."

Terdengar nada guguppada kalimatnya. Wonwoo meremas ujung kaos yang ia pakai.

"Mian." Wonwoo menoleh, ia menatap Mingyu yang sekarang sedang menunduk.

"Uh? Mian? Untuk?" Mingyu maju beberapa langkah. Ia meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Wonwoo merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini. Ia berusaha melepasnya perlahan.

"Mian sudah mempermalukanmu. Mian karena aku mempermalukanmu. Mianhae.." Kemana Mingyu yang ceria di panggung tadi? Kemana Mingyu yang dengan nekatnya menciumnya di depan banyak orang tadi? Kemana Mingyu itu? Ini seperti bukan dirinya, pikir Wonwoo.

"A-ah~ masalah itu.. err.." Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Aku tahu kau begitu malu tadi. Dan aku memalukanmu di depan teman-teman satu sekolahmu. Sekali lagi, mianhae.." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu heran. Entah kenapa degup jantungnya tidak bisa ia kontrol. Apalagi saat melihat Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

"I-itu.." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya pertanda sangat gugup.

"Sebenarnya, sejak pertama kali bertemu.. aku sudah tertarik denganmu." Gumam Mingyu.

"Eh?"

"Senyummu yang begitu tulus saat itu, entah kenapa membuat detak jantungku tak bisa dikontrol. Yah.. biarpun kau memberikannya kesemua orang, kecuali aku tentunya." Wonwoo masih setia mendengarkan Mingyu. Tanpa ada keinginan ingin menjeda.

"Kadang, pernah terlintas dipikiranku. Kenapa mendapatkan perhatianmu itu sangat susah? Apa aku harus menjadi seperti orang-orang yang dekat denganmu dulu, baru kau mau memperhatikanku?" Wonwoo terkejut dengan kalimat Mingyu yang ditujukan untuknya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam. "Kau tidak perlu berubah menjadi orang lain agar aku menyukaimu. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Dan gomawo.."

Mingyu memeluknya. Wonwoo terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya dengan perubahan tingkah laku Mingyu yang menurutnya sangat cepat itu.

"Err.. Untuk?"

"Gomawo sudah membalas perasaanku." Wonwoo memanas. Wajahnya merah padam. Mingyu memeluknya _possesif_ , sambil mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Saranghae, Jeon Wonwoo.."

Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Mingyu. "Nado."

Tiba-tiba ia melepas pelukannya pada Mingyu sambil sedikit mendorong dadanya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu terkejut.

Wonwoo kembali menggigit bibirnya. "Eum.."

"Ada apa, heum?" Bukannya membalas, Wonwoo malah menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan _fans_ mu? Semua _fans_ mu? Yeoja-yeoja itu?" Wonwoo sedikit memajukan tubuhnya sambil berjinjit. Ia memiringkan kepalanya imut. Mingyu tertawa dibuatnya. Syukur saja Mingyu bisa menahan tawanya yang sudah hampir meledak itu. Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu menahan tawanya merengut seketika.

"Aish, kenapa tertawa, eoh? Tidak lucu, kau tahu!" Mingyu kembali memeluk tubuh Wonwoo sambil mengusap pelan surai namja emo itu.

"Tidak apa. Memangnya, mereka akan kenapa?"

"Mereka bisa saja mengejar-ngejarku atau membunuhku atau mencincangku atau_ Huwaa aku tidak mau itu semua terjadi!" Wonwoo berseru dramatis. Suaranya sedikit teredam karena dirinya yang dipeluk oleh Mingyu.

"Itu semua tidak akan terjadi."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Mingyu kembali terekekeh dibuatnya.

"Karena aku selalu bersamamu." Mingyu kembali membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah. Bahkan hingga telinga. Tapi, jujur saja. Wonwoo sedikit takut kalau bertemu dengan yeoja-yeoja yang ada di sekolah ini. Apalagi, ia masih satu tahun lagi disini. Bebas dari kakak kelas, bagaimana dengan adik kelas?

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan berusaha melindungimu semampuku." Kalimat Mingyu itu bagaikan angin yang bisa membawa rasa takut Wonwoo menghilang begitu saja. Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu sambil bergumam 'Gomawo'

Mingyu melepas pelukannya, ia menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu. Kali ini terasa berbeda, Wonwoo merasa nyaman dengan ciumannya kali ini. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Mingyu dan memejamkan matanya erat. Merasakan sensasi yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Sesekali Mingyu melumat dan mengigit kecil bibir pemuda Jeon itu.

"Emmhh.." Wonwoo melenguh saat Mingyu tidak sengaja memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya. Pemuda Jeon itu sedikit meremas rambut belakang Mingyu. Mata sayunya memandang mata Mingyu dalam.

"Cpkhh cpkhh.."

Tubuhnya didorong hingga menempel dengan dinding di pojok ruangan. Entah sejak kapan Mingyu melepas ciuman mereka. Sekarang, bibir namja _tan_ itu beralih pada leher putihnya.

"Eungghh.." Lenguhannya terdengar dikala Mingyu sedikit menggigit lehernya dan memberikan tanda disana. Mingyu mengecup seluruh wajah mulus Wonwoo tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tidak tahan dengan sensasi-sensasi yang diberikan Mingyu untuknya.

Mingyu kembali meraup bibir namja di depannya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah mulus itu. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan menggendongnya bak koala. Mingyu semakin gencar memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Wonwoo. Sedangkan pemuda putih itu hanya melampiaskannya dengan meremas rambut Mingyu hingga sedikit berantakan.

"Emmmppphh.." Tubuhnya di daratkan pada meja kosong yang ada di dekat mereka. Kaki Wonwoo diangkat dan dilingkarkan oleh sang empu di pinggangnya. Tangan Mingyu semakin jahil. Ia turunkan untuk menjelajahi seluruh lekuk tubuh namja di depannya ini. Ia membelai paha dalam dan luar Wonwoo yang masih terbungkus celana. Ia sedikit menyingkap baju yang Wonwoo pakai. Tangannya membelai pinggang Wonwoo tanpa kain yang menutupi. Dan berakhir dengan tangannya yang sedikit meremas pinggang ramping itu.

Namja Jeon itu merasa sedikit gelisah saat tangan Mingyu menjelajahi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menahan pergerakan Mingyu agar tidak melakukan lebih. Mingyu mengerti dan segera memberhentikan pergerakan tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo.

Tubuh keduanya kembali menempel. Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo yang tadinya berada di atas meja. Pemuda Kim itu sedikit menyungingkan senyum dikala melihat namja di depannya ini menutup matanya erat. Mereka sama-sama menikmati sensasi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan itu.

Tidak tahukah kalian, di pintu sana ada yang sedang melihat kalian dengan wajah yang err.. seperti.. _Mupeng_?

"OMG!" Gumam seorang namja bersurai coklat muda yang berada di paling depan.

"Woozi-ya, Mingyu sangat ganas.." Namja blonde disebelahnya ikut melihat kejadian 'panas' di dalam aula. Sedangkan namja bernama Woozi itu menatapnya aneh.

"Lihat saja, Wonwoo sampai diangkatnya seperti itu." Namja blonde itu berusaha meyakinkan Woozi bahwa Mingyu itu ganas.

"Ganas? Mingyu?" Namja di belakang mereka bertanya dengan hebohnya.

"Aku seperti mendengar_"

"Sssstt!" Kedua namja yang sedang mengintip itu mengintrupsi namja cantik dibelakang mereka ini untuk berbicara.

"Aihh, aku mau lihat~!" Namja lain dengan surai panjangnya mendesak masuk.

"Aish, Junghan hyung~ jangan dorong-dorong! Kalau ja_"

BRAKK

Seketika mata Junghan,terbelalak melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berada di pojok dengan Mingyu. Dan mereka sedang bercumbu dengan mesranya.

"Waw." –Junghan

"OMG!" –Hoshi

"Appo.." –Woozi

Pintu di depan mereka terjatuh dan membuat suara debuman yang cukup besar. Apalagi, di dalam ruangan menggema seperti aula.

Wonwoo membuka matanya saat mendengar debuman keras itu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang membuat debuman besar tersebut. Dengan segera ia mendorong Mingyu menjauh dan memutuskan pagutan mereka. Mingyu yang terkejut segera melihat ke arah pandangan Wonwoo.

"K-kalian?" Ia menatap Woozi, Junghan dan Hoshi yang berada di ambang pintu menuntut penjelasan.

"A-ha ha Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu-ssi.. Kami pergi dulu~ lanjutkan saja. Anggap kami tidak ada, oke?" Ucap Hoshi yang di lanjutkan dengan tawa garing dari Woozi dan Junghan yang ada di belakangnya.

Wajah Wonwoo sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Annyeong~ lanjutkan saja.. Kami pergi!" Dengan hitungan detik, tiga namja itu sudah menghilang dari sana. Dan mereka tidak mengembalikan pintu itu pada tempat semula? Ckckckck..

Mingyu sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah aneh sahabat namjachingunya itu. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat dan memeluknya dengan wajah ceria. Berbanding kebalik dengan Wonwoo yang berwajah merah matang. Sesekali ia mencuri kecupan dari bibir Wonwoo yang menghasilkan pukulan dari sang empu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

 _Seoul, South Korea_

 _09.00 a.m_

KRRIIINNGGGG KRIINGGGG KRRRII_

"Ughh.."

Seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap-usap matanya sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, gorden yang masih tertutup rapat, ruangan yang gelap, dan seseorang yang masih tertidur dengan pulas disebelahnya.

"Hyung~ _irreona_ ~" Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuh yang ada di sampingnya itu. Tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik tubuh, hanya erangan yang di dapatnya.

"Sudah pagi~ Kau tidak mau sarapan?" Sang pemilik tubuh itu berbalik, bukannya bangun ia malah menaikkan selimut yang ia gunakan hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"5 menit lagi~ Gyu~"

"Wonu-ie _hyung_ ~" Seseorang itu Mingyu. Ia merengek pada Wonwoo; seseorang yang sedang dibangunkannya.

"5 menit lagi, _arra_?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau." Ucapnya sambil sedikit menyeringai.. Walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

Wonwoo terseyum menang di balik gundukan selimutnya. Derit kasur yang terdengar membuatnya semakin senang. Ditambah lagi, dengan suara langkah yang menjauh.

 _Assa! Aku bisa tidur lagi!_ Batinnya senang sambil menutup matanya kembali.

Tapi, tiba-tiba selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhya terbuka begitu saja. Matanya langsung mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. "Ya!"

Ditangkapnya wajah Mingyu sedang menyeringai lebar dan menyeramkan. "A-apa? Kau mau apa?"

"Eum.. Membangunkanmu."

Mingyu langsung saja menggelitik pinggang Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia terlambat menghindar dari serangan Mingyu itu.

"YA! Lepas! Mingyu~"

Ia sedikit merengek sambil memohon. Mingyu masih tetap dengan kegiatannya, bahkan sekarang ia lebih mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ya~ Geli! Mingyu-ya! Ahahaha Geli!"

Wonwoo masih berusaha menjauhkan tangan Mingyu darinya. Mingyu akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya.

"Hahh hahh kau ini!"

Wonwoo kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Mingyu terengah-engah di depannya.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidur lagi?"

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Ya sudah, sana. Bersihkan mukamu dan sikat gigi. Aku tunggu di luar."

Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo dan langsung beranjak dari sana. Wonwoo, ia hanya bersedekap sambil menggerutu kecil.

"Dasar tiang Kim!" Gerutunya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak tinggal berdua ya.., mereka hanya menghabiskan _weekend_ yang sisa beberapa hari lagi. Dan tempat yang dijadikan pilihan adalah disini, _apartment_ Mingyu.

Sebenarnya Mingyu yang memaksa Wonwoo untuk menginap di _apartment_ nya. Dengan berbagai cara dan alasan ia keluarkan demi membujuk Wonwoo agar mau menginap di _apartment_ nya.

Dan berakhir, Wonwoo yang luluh dengan alasan terakhir Mingyu. Kalian tahu apa alasannya?

' _Kalau kita keluar, nanti kau dikejar-kejar bagaimana? Terus, kita tidak jadi menghabiskan weekend malah bermain kejar-kejaran bersama fansku diluaran sana.'_

Lengkap dengan nada yang horor dari mulutnya Mingyu. Tentu saja itu membuatnya berpikir macam-macam.

Wonwoo sedikit melamun di kamar mandi dan itu membuatnya sangat lama di dalam.

"Hyung~!"

Panggilan Mingyu terdengar hingga dalam kamar mandi. Besar sekali teriakannya, pikir Wonwoo. Bagaimana tidak keras, orang Mingyu sedang ada di dalam kamar -_-

Cepat-cepat ia selesaikan acara gosok giginya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa sih panggil-panggil?"

Mingyu menoleh mendengar suara Wonwoo. Ia melihat hyung _nya_ itu sedang bersedekap dan sedikit cemberut.

" _Aniyo_ , hyung. Sini-sini,"

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mengajaknya keluar kamar. Ia mendudukan Wonwoo di sofa depan TVnya yang menyala.

"Pagi dengan sereal?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ditambah susu!"

Wonwoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan wajah imut. Mingyu tersenyum sambil berbalik menuju dapur. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia hanya menonton TV sambil sesekali menguap. Tidak sengaja matanya melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di atas TV.

Pukul 9.45

"Gyu-ie~ Kira-kira hari ini kita mau ngapain ya?"

Wonwoo berbalik sambil menumpukan dagunya pada sandaran sofa.

"Eum.. mau ke supermarket atau pasar? Bahan-bahan di kulkasku sudah habis, hyung." Ucap Mingyu sambil membuka-buka kulkasnya.

"Atau, kita mau ketempat bermain?" Tawar Mingyu.

Ia seperti bisa membaca pikiran Wonwoo saja. Wonwoo berbalik dengan wajah sumringahah. " _Assa_! Tempat bermain!"

Mingyu terkekeh dibuatnya. Kadang, hyungnya ini bisa seimut melebihi apapun. Dan juga kadang bisa menyeramkan melebihi apapun. Tapi, hyungnya ini tetaplah Jeon Wonwoo yang ia sayangi.

Mingyu datang membawa nampan yang penuh dengan makanan lengkap dengan susu pesanan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, sarapan dulu."

Wonwoo mengambilkan bagiannya dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya. Entah kartunnya yang bagus apa Mingyu yang kurang menarik, pandangan Wonwoo dari tadi fokus ke layar TV saja. Kan, Mingyu merasa terabaikan.

"Hyuung~"

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya, tapi tatapannya masih fokus dengan yang di layar TV. Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apakah kartun itu lebih menarik darinya? Pikirnya.

"Wonwoo _hyungie_ ~"

Mingyu masih berusaha, bahkan sekarang ia sudah mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh milik Wonwoo.

"Mwo?"

Masih tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa. Mingyu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Sekarang Wonwoo menoleh, Mingyu tersenyum menang dibuatnya. Walaupun di dalam hati.

"Apa sih?"

"Apa kartun itu lebih menarik dariku?"

Wonwoo terkekeh sebentar. Ia menaruh mangkuk serealnya di meja depan sofa. Tangannya ia kibaskan, memberi kode untuk Mingyu mendekat.

Tentu saja Mingyu bergerak cepat dan langsung menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo menuntun kepala Mingyu untuk tiduran di pahanya.

"Aigoo, kau kenapa eoh?"

"Kau lebih memperhatikan TV dari pada aku."

Ucap Mingyu masih mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya. Wonwoo kembali terkekeh.

"Buat apa aku meperhatikanmu? TV lebih menarik."

Wonwoo berbicara sambil menahan tawanya. Mingyu di bawah sana sudah cemberut. Tiba-tiba Mingyu mengarahkan wajahnya di depan perut Wonwoo sambil mengusak-usakkan wajahnya disana.

"Ya! Berhenti!"

"Tidak mau kalau kau masih memperhatikan benda persegi panjang itu!"

Mingyu semakin gencar menggelitiki Wonwoo. Tidak hanya wajah, sekarang tangannya juga ikut

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti~ Baiklah baiklah, aku akan memperhatikanmu."

Seketika gelitikan Mingyu terhenti. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega. Mingyu menampilkan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Sekarang kau mau apa? Mau aku memperhatikanmu terus menerus?" Mingyu terlihat berpikir.

"Tidak-tidak. Hyung boleh menonton TV, tapi jangan terlalu serius sampai mengabaikanku." Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

" _Arraseo_ ~"

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu cepat. Sedangkan Mingyu dibawah sana menyeringai dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo menoleh, dan saat itu juga Mingyu menciumnya. Bibirnya dilumat kecil oleh Mingyu. Ia hanya membalas dengan beberapa lumatan kecil dan melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Wajah Mingyu begitu ceria setelahnya.

Wonwoo kembali menyuruh Mingyu untuk merebahkan tubuh tingginya. Saat ingin merebahkan tubuhnya, ia sedikit mencuri kecupan pada pipi Wonwoo.

Pagi yang cerah itu dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua dengan menonton serial TV kesukaan Wonwoo. Walaupun hanya Wonwoo saja yang menonton.

Pemuda itu sesekali memainkan wajah Mingyu seperti memainkan pipinya atau rambutnya yang ia usap-usap. Sesekali juga mereka terlibat percakapan yang membuat Wonwoo mengabaikan serial TV di depannya.

.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?"

Wonwoo terlihat cukup lelah. Bahkan hanya untuk bertanya.

"Eum, sebentar hyung. Kita akan ke supermarket sana atau pasar di sebelah sana. Kalau hyung lelah, hyung bisa tunggu disini." Ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk supermarket dan gerbang pasar yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Kita ke supermarket dulu deh."

Wonwoo terlihat semangat kalau mendengar kata 'Supermarket'. Walaupun tidak semangat seperti biasanya, tapi tetap saja. Mingyu sedikit mengusak rambut belakang Wonwoo.

"Kajja!"

.

"Hei-hei itu bukankah.. Mingyu oppa?"

"Eoh? Mana?"

"Itu, yang lagi milih-milih barang."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Eh-eh iya itu dia, loh."

"Kita tunggu dia menoleh."

Krasak-krusuk (?) terdengar dari arah belakang Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Wonwoo mendengarnya, tapi tidak dengan Mingyu. Ia masih sibuk mencari bahan makanan. Wonwoo sedikit menoleh, dengan cepat ia kembali ke posisi semula.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi takut dan cemas. Ia menarik-narik ujung lengan mantel Mingyu. Tapi, itu dihiraukan oleh namja tinggi disampingnya.

"G-gyu-ie.." Cicit Wonwoo kecil.

Mingyu yang masih sibuk itu tetap menghiraukan Wonwoo yang memanggilnya.

"G-gyu.."

Wonwoo mulai emosi. Kenapa Mingyu kalau sudah sibuk itu akan menghiraukannya sih? Ia jadi ingin memukul Mingyu saja sekarang.

"Nah, sudah. Ayo kita ke kasir."

Mingyu sedikit menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dan tentu saja itu dilihat oleh orang-orang yang sedang membuat keributan kecil tadi.

"Whoa! Itu benar dia."

"Kim Mingyu, aku benar kan?"

"OMG Oppa!"

"Ughh! Bagaimana kalau kita mengikutinya?"

"Arra!"

Wonwoo semakin takut saja dibuatnya. Mingyu yang baru debut saja sudah dikejar-kejar seperti itu, apalagi kalau sudah lama debut? Ia segera mendorong Mingyu agar lebih mempercepat jalannya.

Mingyu masih belum memperhatikan wajah takut Wonwoo. Karena yang dipikirannya sekarang hanya makanan, itu pikir Wonwoo. Selesainya membayar, Wonwoo segera menarik Mingyu keluar dari supermarket.

"Gyu, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja sekarang?"

Wonwoo menarik-narik ujung lengan mantel Mingyu sedikit lebih kencang.

"Masalahnya, bahan-bahan di kulkasku kurang. Nanti kita makan apa?"

Mingyu tetap keras kepala mau melanjutkan acara 'mari membeli bahan-bahan'nya.

"Nanti kita bisa _delivery_ kan?"

"Mahal, hyung."

"Kita pesan yang murah."

"Aku mau hemat hyung."

"Kalau begitu, nanti sore kita lanjutkan lagi beli-belinya."

"Malas hyung. Sekarang saja, ya?"

Terjadilah perdebatan antara sepasang kekasih itu. Wonwoo yang segera ingin pulang dan Mingyu yang masih betah mencari-cari bahan makanan.

"Ya sudah. Sekali saja. Satu toko saja. Kita langsung pulang."

Untuk kalian ketahui saja, berdebat dengan Mingyu itu tidak akan bisa berakhir kalau bukan kalian yang mengalah. Sama halnya dengan Wonwoo, ia harus mengalah dulu. Barulah perdebatan itu selesai. Dan Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kajja kita kesana, hyung."

 _Ya tuhan, selamatkan lah aku_ , batin Wonwoo.

.

"Bukankah, yang disebelahnya itu…"

"Siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya.. Jeon.."

"Jeon..Wonwoo! ya! Jeon Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo, namjachingunya kah?"

"Iya. Kau benar."

"Oppa~ huwee.."

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya kaget. M _ereka mengetahui namaku? Bagaimana bisa?_ Batinnya. Pikirannya terus saja berisikan tentang dirinya yang akan mati ditangan kumpulan yeoja itu, lalu dicincang, dijual, di_ ah! Pokoknya yang aneh-aneh dan tentu saja menakutkan.

"Mingyu-ya~ Ayo pulang~" Rengek Wonwoo.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, bayar ini saja."

Mingyu mengambil dompetnya dikantong, tapi entah tangannya yang licin atau apa. Dompetnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Aku ingin memanggilnya dan mengejarnya." Ucap salah satu dari kumpulan yeoja di belakang mereka.

Ia bangkit dan mulai mencari uang yang pas untuk membayar. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang disampingnya sudah keringat dingin sedari tadi.

"Min-Mingyu-ya.. S-sudah selesai?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

Seseorang berseru dan terdengar oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh, dan ia mendapatkan seorang yeoja tengah berlari menuju dirinya dan Mingyu.

"M-Mi-Mingyu! Kajja!"

Wonwoo menarik tubuh Mingyu yang baru saja mengangkat belanjaannya.

"Ya! Hyung! Ada apa, eoh?"

Mingyu kesusahan membawa dua barang yang cukup berat di lengan kiri dan kanannya. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang di tarik oleh Wonwoo.

"Lihat belakang!" Mingyu menoleh dan…

"OPPA!"

"TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI!"

"OPPA!"

"MINGYU OPPA!"

… Matanya terbelalak. Di belakang sana sudah ada beberapa yeoja yang berlari mengejarnya dengan Wonwoo.

"HUAA! HYUUNG!"

Kan, dia jadi heboh sendiri sekarang. Mingyu menambah kecepatannya berlari hingga mendahului Wonwoo yang tadinya didepan.

"OPPA!"

"KAJIMA!"

"MINGYU OPPA!"

Mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Wonwoo sudah keringat dingin dibuatnya. _Tuhan, selamatkan lah aku.._ Batinnya memohon. Tiba-tiba Mingyu menariknya kearah kiri.

"hmmmppp!"

"sstt, hyung. Hahh hahh Sekarang, hahh lebih baik kita diam disini dulu."

Nafas Mingyu sudah memburu. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh ditambah bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan Wonwoo sekarang.

Mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon dan semak-semak yang cukup lebat. Saat mendengar derap langkah mendekat, mereka berdua menahan nafas.

"OPPA!"

"MINGYU OPPA!"

Dilihatnya dari celah-celah yang ada disana, para yeoja itu masih betah diam disana. Dua dari mereka ada yang pergi entah kemana. Dan sisanya ada yang berbelok ke kanan. Dirasanya sudah aman, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"huuufff… akhirnya.." Desahan lega terdengar dari keduanya.

Begini ya rasanya dikejar-kejar sama sasaeng, pikir Mingyu.

TAP TAP

Suara derap kaki mendekat terdengar. Mingyu dan Wonwoo perlahan menoleh bersama-sama.

"Kau…Min..Mingyu Oppa? Bukan?"

Seorang yeoja dengan kunciran kudanya bertanya pada Mingyu.

Keduanya menegang di tempat. Wonwoo meremas lengan mantel yang Mingyu kenakan. Sedangkan Mingyu, sedari tadi tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Hyung.."

"Gyu.."

"BENAR! KAU MINGYU OPPA! MEREKA DISINI!" Serunya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Para yeoja dibelakangnya berlari mendekat dengan kekuatan penuh.

"O-ow!"

"HUAAAA!"

Mereka berdua harus berlari lagi. Lengkap dengan belanjaan di kedua tangan Mingyu yang beratnya tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Beruntung saja kantong plastik itu tidak mudah robek.

"OPPA!"

"TUNGGU OPPA!"

"HUWAAA! HYUNG! EOTTOKHAE?"

"HUWEEE! KIM MINGYU!"

 **THE END**

.

.

Iyak! Aneh! Iyak!

Sungra tau ini absurd. Epilognya yaampun TT..TT Maaf ngecewain yang udah mengespetasikan(?) ini bakal bagus, realitynya jadi kek gini T.T

Huaa! /nangis di pojokan/

Btw, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ikutin dari chapter awal sampe end :)) Tanpa kalian, apalah daku :' sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya :) Sungra janji bakal buat ff yang lebih menarik lagi kedepannya. :'

Sekian, Annyeong!

Jangan lupa review ya gaes. Sungra butuh masukan buat ff kedepannya.


End file.
